Yellow Butterfly
by Axel-the-8th-nobody
Summary: In medieval Japan, convulsed by war and betrayal, a young samurai loyal to his beliefs, makes his way through lies and intrigues, but on his way find a young homeless boy who changed the fate of their lives forever. GakuLen


**"Yellow Butterfly"**

Chapter 1:

"Golden Melody in the Mist"

Japan is a particularly mystical and mysterious country, and there are few legends that are told involving customs, its people and its history. But not all legends. Some happened somewhere, somewhere. As the beautiful story that tells how a young man could only escape his cruel fate by fortune that afforded him an unexpected encounter. It began in the most remote and entrenched feudal Japan, in a village on the outskirts of a city, away from civilization surrounded by lush and abundant nature...

In that lost place, was a rather gloomy den, where there was a bar night theater, dancing, singing and other performances, where under the protection of the Mafia, were held secretly trafficking business, in other words, artists were even used as a commodity. The corrupt owner of that grim place, was the "lucky" owner of the main attraction of the evening entertainment: A child fourteen years of age, who reveled in his songs the ears and eyes for going there, named Len .

The owner got it after buying a slave seller several years ago, when little was orphaned for reasons never clarified. The child had a twin sister, but was separated at birth, so he did not know its existence. Thus was alone.

This local customers knew of the activities "secret" that took place there, and without hesitation they used to pay money to the owner to enjoy the company of children on some nights, captivated by his beauty, crystallized beautiful smile, sweet voice, youth and aura of purity that his presence gave off.

That particular night, the boy sang all the songs in the show. His language was perhaps not worship, but his melodious voice and sad dazzled everyone and came there admiring how like an angel come to earth they were. He wore a beautiful kimono that covered women to toe black with golden butterflies on the arms and waist, and wore his golden hair loose, with a beautiful butterfly clip.

While from his lips fell off those beautiful musical letters, pleaded with his whole being that no one bought him that night. He was emotionally shattered, torn soul cries begged to be released from that insufferable existence, had had enough, and could not stand more pain.

He continued singing, paying attention to the entering and leaving the premises, trying to evade their darkest thoughts, looking for an escape from his personal madness that plagued him.

The night was especially cold and closed. A thick fog covered the humble and ramshackle streets of this small town far from the capital, in the middle of a beautiful valley. It was impossible to continue their journey in those conditions, so he chose to take refuge somewhere and starting again with the first light of dawn. He looked at both sides of the lonely streets. All were in perfect and harmonious silence. It would be difficult to find shelter as well, and did not want to disturb sleep and tranquility of these locals with his arrival. So he continued wandering, until he saw some light in the distance, a building from something apart from the others, seemed to be calling him inside. He approached a little more cautiously he was used by his samurai status. To separate him just a few feet, began to hear a voice I had not heard before. A melodious voice, fresh, sweet ... but very sad. Intrigued, he entered that place, commonly here call "brothel". It was packed with gangsters, murderers, thugs, thieves ... all kinds of people who appeared to unsuspecting evening. "Very typical ..." - he thought to himself, the young man with long hair and a striking purple, somewhat embarrassed at all the screaming, drunk, smoke and all kinds of things impossible to describe here. He looked curiously at the source then it had attracted there. After the tumult of people was a stage in theater. Above him, singing what seemed… a girl? quite good-looking, who dazzled with her presence to anyone who looked, even to him, which contained his blush with effort, very decorated for her age ... and to be awake at this hour. The samurai was tying up loose ends. At first hid, hiding his sword under his hakama: better not keep warn possible enemies. When the girl had already sung two songs, saw his side as another villain, with a very strong odor of alcohol loudly talking to the bartender, while the bartender asked him a sum of money that the drunk was refusing to pay. - "But it's only a child! Not mean to make me pay that for one night!"

- "For this reason" - I snapped the other. - Do not know how hard it is to find "a girl" as you say, for these services. And you respect my "boy" ... slag. Worth more than you think. "

- "Boy?! Besides do you intend to go through women?! You are a dirty rat! Who will want to fuck a brat?" – He snapped visibly angry for not having achieved their goal.

- "People with more money than you, you bastard! Now get out of my sight if you do not want to go to my local ban!" - The other complaining went back to his desk, sitting down violently, very upset, drooling bottle, looking dumbfounded on stage before falling round. After listening quietly conversation, the samurai took a last sip and went to the bartender politely.

- "Now what do you want? Come not to waste my time, I have many tables to attend and cast of many drunks out on the street!"

-I just wanted to know about "his boy". Ah ... he is...

-'Yes, yes, yes. It's a boy, what happens is that so appeals more to clothe this bunch of vicious. And I understand, the truth is that looks like a doll ... -He laughed derisively. The samurai trying to contain his visible discomfort and continued. - How much you want for it?

- How much do you think give me for it? Think that my boy is not available to everyone, is the most expensive local kagema. (NA: gigolo/prostitute).

-'I'll buy it. -In his voice there was much decision, as he drew from his sleeve a huge amount of money.

- Where did you get that? I see you're not a townie as here, young man. Then you almost let you do with him whatever you want for three nights.

-I do not care three nights. I definitely I want buy it. -Despite his enormous patience, his eyes could not help but come out sparks of hatred; contempt patience and filling were dangerously.

- Are you kidding? With that I give you three nights, no more. Moreover, this young man gives me so many benefits that would only allow the Emperor himself came here with his real buttocks and buy to me personally. Sorry, not for sale, not for you or anyone else.

The samurai turned. He knew he had to calm down. He had not yet assembled a scandal, unless strictly necessary and not at risk. Such was the samurai code, no more blood than necessary, and always in defense of his person, protect citizens, and for his country and Emperor. He had to think otherwise. He could not let that young man continued under the will and strength of those barbarians. It was degrading and inhuman. Thinking about how to release, continued watching him, trying to find the inspiration to do so. His face was burning. He looked at the bottle. Had too much to drink that night? Although barely had drunk two glasses ... but his embarrassment did not stop ... And that voice still echoing inside, making his heart pounding.

Seeing the youngster exhausted after several songs, and after discussion with that mysterious young man, the master called Len to his presence. The truth is that he was surprised and attracted to his presence, certainly did not seem the typical individual who would drag to a hellhole like that, and it to him seemed correct and polite , plus attractive. But if something had taught that site that he could hardly call "home", was that appearances were deceiving, so he do not was carried away by first impressions, and distrusting approached his master. To his relief and surprise, this strange man was not his next customer. The master quite overwhelmed ordered him to retire to his room. That night, for the moment, no one had order him. And he must be grateful for letting him finish before. Len gratefully, declined to contradict him.

Exhausted, he nodded and, bowing, quietly walked out of the room, but he did not went to his room. A offsite, in the back, there was a small and modest bathroom for grooming workers. At that time, late night, there would be nobody.

Slowly he went there.

He closed the door, clogging it,, and approached the wooden tub, with hot water already prepared.

He took off the kimono pieces slowly until completely naked and looked at his body. He completely disliked. So young ... and so dirty, sullied. He hated himself because he did not own his own body and also could not escape from there, find him soon.

He thought for a second and rummaged among the clothes, pulling out a small knife and

it was slowly getting into the tub, sitting.

He stared at the knife in his hand with a freeze determination ... and began to sing, a sweet, sweet, sad melody, as he approached the steel fatally wrists.

He watched the young man going to ... Does his room? with much dissimulation. After discussion with the head of the room, he did not want to arouse suspicion. Perhaps he would have to try it in the morning or the next evening. He paid the bill and left. He was going to stay in a hostel nearby, but around the corner, had a very sudden hunch. Something was happening. No thought and went back to the hostel, this time surrounding the outside. Slipping very stealthily approached the back of the room, hidden in the shadows, watching through the window next high light beam, which also let out a soft was the same voice! The place looked like a bathroom. Perhaps it would be inappropriate to enter directly, and more of the little confidence that logically could have that young to strangers. So very quietly, perched behind the door and stung three times and whispered quietly waiting to be heard by the boy:

-Do not panic, I want to help. Open the door to me and you will free, but you must promise to be quiet and trust me.

He had just cut when he heard the voice and the three knocks on the door. Contemplating his own blood, but not out profusely, was frightened. Stopped singing to act, startled. But something in that voice, the tone, made him feel strange...

He came out of the bath, smearing blood all over, and put the bottom of the kimono to cover his body. Then the fabric began to fade and was somewhat weaker, but walked to the door. He leaned against it and also gently poked, unlock the door, but without open it all.

With a soft voice, in a whisper, asked:

- Who are you, sir ... and what is ... what you want...?

The samurai went on, soothingly:

-You Be Quiet ... do not want to scare or give you any wrong ... I just came to free you from this awful place. I'm just a lowly samurai weaker service. And because of my condition, I can not leave you at the mercy of that barbarous crowd. If you allow me, I will take you away from here, and you will not have to serve anyone well anymore. I'll help you find your family.-He promised an honest warrior, waiting for a response from him. But seeing that the door was not moving, was alarmed. - Are you all right? Are you there? Open the door, it is necessary to hurry, or they find us in this place. He begged while watching that nobody was listening from the shadows.

Weakly, he opened the door, watching as gone, recognizing the mysterious man who had been watching while before:

- How I can ... confide in you ...? you say that you drive me off this place ... I have no family and I have nowhere to escape. The master would find me soon ...

He looked at his arm, wrist bloody. The wound began to close.

He sighed. He left the door open and fully dressed. This garment was all he had. If he left did not want to leave there. Observed around, all stained with blood and knife over bath.

Weakened, already dressed, approached the samurai.

-Do what you want with me ... I Do not believe you ... but I doubt that anything worse than this place ... Mr. ... He looked down, resignedly complacent and left the room.

The older looked the child at the sleeve completely soaked in blood and his heart sank. That boy really had to be desperate to get to commit an atrocity like that, because there was no doubt that he had provoked by himself. He felt very sorry for him and a great desire to help. So young and so full of horrible memories ineffaceable ... Slowly approached the boy and bent to match. He pulled a handkerchief from his sleeves something old, sometimes used it to polish their katana, but at the time was totally clean, took his arm and he covered the wound well with it, squeezing it slightly, so it does not leave more blood.-I hope this is enough. I Will buy a remedy when we get some herbalism. Do you see yourself able to hold out until then? I hope I can go, because we need our legs ... -But he noticed that the boy was reeling, but was standing resist. -Mmm ... I'm afraid we will not go so far ... -He tried to think of something else. He looked everywhere, looking for a possible solution and to their fate, found beside a barn where the horse is kept both the bartender and of the customers. He smiled. Knew it was not honoured steal and his code so stressed, but this was a solution of life or death, so he had no choice. He approached the animal, gauging their chances and try to find out which was better able to run. At the end he opted for what seemed taller, strong and agile, a beautiful silvery gray skin horse with a flowing mane. The owner must amass a good amount of fortune to afford a horse like this. He went ahead, offering some hay in the stable to earn their trust, and when he had eaten his hand, stroked his nose and his back. He told the boy to approach the horse.

-Come please believe that this noble horse will be provided to accompany us on the flight. - He smiled amicably for the boy to tarry quieter and thus show that all was well.

The boy approached the animal, nodding slightly.

He stared at the samurai and then looked at the handkerchief. Back at him, feeling very confused and strange ... nobody had ever treated well.

Gently stroked the horse's nose. The animal snorted and twitched his ears. Len looked at samurai, hinting that they could leave.

He nodded silently, well set a mount and then took with respect to the boy and lifted him in his arms to help him up. Also climbed swiftly behind to watch the boy would not fall by accident, and began to spur the horse gently to make a lot of fuss with no helmets and alert staff and when he had reached a safe distance, marched in haste, lost in that dark and closed at night.

They wore while riding, and the samurai became concerned about the boy and his wound and could not help asking about his status.

- How are you now? ... I will try to get the village tonight following. I do not trust to stay around. There he try to find someone who can stay and try to better heal that wound. Now I've taken him away would be a shame to leave this world, is not it? - He said smiling affably.

The young man had been quiet at all times, crestfallen. He was confused and embarrassed ... nobody had ever after him.

Smiling young face, blushed hard. He nodded his head slightly.

-I ... much better ... Mr. ...

As if to prove that he trusted more than before, surrendered to fatigue and could take no more. Leaning on his chest fell asleep without being able to help.

-I ... glad. - he looked gently, watching how he closed his eyes and fell asleep leaning on his torso. His face was very sad. "Basically, it's just a child ... a child hopeless, frightened. A child who stole the innocence too soon ..." He had said he had no family, he had no where to go ... Surely when cured, unless someone well contratase him as an apprentice, would again be at the mercy of other human traffickers ... This made him think hard to samurai, but for now, as it was hidden away for a while, far away, until the danger cease.

A past midnight reached the border of the next village. Everything was obviously closed. He saw in the distance a small wax and paper lanterns lighting up the entrance to a humble, small hotel, to point the way to travelers. He approached the door, leaving carefully dismounted the horse go to the stable to rest and dropped the boy in his arms, fast asleep. He looked at both sides of the street in case anyone was watching them in the shadows, but all seemed quiet, so he went inside.

When the owner of the premises, a very old woman, saw the young samurai with a wounded child in her arms, was frightened, but young, swearing that was an extreme case and to keep the discretion given the last room they had left free . We prepared two futons and a separatory panel. When everything was ready, she wished them good night and she shut the door, still worried. She had left the front door with a basket less medication. The older gently let the boy on the futon and changed the bandages, applying a healing ointment herbal medicines. After tucked him and stood watching for a moment, not knowing what to do. Never in these new times had been in the company of others, because he never thought it necessary, and even less with the profession so hard that he had to make. He believed that having someone in your charge was little more than a nuisance, someone who had to continually monitor to continue with life the next morning. But ... long ago stopped believing that proves so rewarding that feeling, being needed by others. Have not remember feeling like this ... He smiled a little, closed his eyes and kissed him on the wound, hoping to be cured. Then he retired to his other part of the room, lay down and tried to get some sleep. The night had been very hard for both. So in half and watch dream state, closed his eyes, abandoning himself to sleep somewhat reassuring and refreshing..

Shortly before dawn, Len woke with a scream of terror, haunted by nightmares. For a moment he could not see where he was or remember anything of what happened, so to see that someone was there and jumped back, shivering. But watch carefully reminded the samurai and what happened the night before.

He smiled thrilled. He was respected, had not done anything ... and had healed and released, taking it from there.

He sat, looking at the wound. He watched him amazed by the feeling of tenderness that began to grow in him, a feeling he could not remember having felt before by anyone.

He came and sat on his knees, looking ... The sun began to rise and illuminate the room, and began to dawn, and the sun was playing with his beautiful hair of purest gold.

When he feels a presence watching him, he was startled and quickly took his sword always slept beside him and pulled. When he realized it was the boy who was watching him, sighed with relief and put it away.

-I ... sorry ... In my profession, you are never safe enough ... I did not want to scare you, young man. -He sat on his bed and looked at him and then looked away into the wound.

- How are you? Did you stop bleeding? And how do you sleep? ... I heard a distant cry ... But I do not know if I dreamed it. -Commented with insight, offering a seat beside him kindly.

The blond pretty shocked, fell a moment at her reaction, but immediately turned to face him.

- You are a samurai ...? What is your name? If not indiscretion … Thanks for saving my life ... We have not submitted: My name is Len ... -He looked down and sat beside him. Not sure how to react to it. He looked at his wrist, which was not bleeding anymore. He bowed.

-I am very grateful, sir ... You saved my life ... and ... and ... out of that place ... -Makes the deepest reverence, not daring to look into his eyes. I do not know as I could to thank you ... not worth much ... but I'll be at your service ... for what ye will ...

The purple haired boy nodded -Yes, I am. Yesterday I confessed when I went to rescue you, remember? ... But something is right, I was so rude that I did not show. Similarly, the situation was not right to show manners label. But as I introduce correctly. -He put his right hand to the heart, bowed to the boy and answered his doubts in a soft, polite voice. -I stand before you as Gakupo Kamui, samurai shogun's orders. The rescue of the minor lacks. Any person who considers minimally human would. And I like my samurai duty for me, to protect the weak and helpless from the abuses of those who hold the title of being stronger, but in spirit but not to harbor remnants of his previous contests lives miserable residual and slags. So no need to thank me. And what of his wound, I'm glad you've improved. Is welcome. Hope you do not recur more "accidents" like that, now that you are away from that infernal den.

He noted the exaggerated reverence and that the young did not dare look into his eyes, so he respectfully made an observation. -No need to thank me so strongly, young, I told you, it was my duty ... and can you look me in the eyes, I like people who look at the eyes, so I can know how it feels and what it says is sincere ... Young Len-san. You have a very strong name in spirit. - Then he heard the boy offering, which somewhat impressed, though not surprised too, because he must be very used to serve others from very small. He shook his head and replied kindly. - Flatter me too much that noble and disinterested offer, but ... Not required. I ... I used to wander alone through the territory of the shogunate, and is my way of acting and "work" ... Are you sure you would not rather stay elsewhere and work decently? Surely Mrs. landlady of this inn could use some hands and strong legs, strong and young as yours to keep your business going. My job is very risky, it earns honor and recognition from the people who attend, but also earns countless enemies. Such as your previous "owner" - felt much reluctance to say that word, because the noble samurai believed that no one was above the other to be his "owner", but preferred kept those thoughts considered "revolutionary" in a society like this, where it was more normal to own slaves where work nobles or wealthy people who could afford to buy people, surely orphans and war widows, stranded and poverty, captured by thugs and highwaymen. - Do you really want to lead a hard life like that? ... Would not you rather live a more or less pleasant and quiet after all the suffering that has been short of supporting its youth, young Len-san? ... Would not you rather reconsider?

On hearing the boy looked up, revealing a sad, tired. He shook his head.

-Lord ... no suffering can be worse than the ten years I spent there ... He smiled a little. -While I understand that you want that go with you ... I'm useless and would only be a hindrance ... kept saying to the master serving was to open my legs ... He looked down, crying ashamed, covered his face. -When you did thrust me out of there in a mess ... I better get away from you before I meet again ...

Weakly got up, staggered a moment, and bowed, ready to go. -I thank you for your attempt at heart ... and I understand your position ... The samurai are too good for someone like me I met with you. Better split ... Luck and strength in your adventures ... noble sir ... -That said, he turned to the door of the room, trying to hide his tears struggling to come to the surface of your eye.

He listened to all his words in silence. After also quietly went to the door and politely said, twisting to see him and bent to match. - You really cares risk young Len-san? ... I do not mind at all take that chance to save you. I'm used to, is my "modus operandi" is the life of a samurai, not everything can be glory ... But if you've decided to follow those steps, not for me to stand me. Is old enough to decide their fate. All I can offer are my teachings, which are not many, but if you want to go the way of the samurai, I'll take with me as my apprentice, if that is your wish. But think again, it is not easy road, not saying that is not qualified, I am sure that goes for much more than to satisfy the desires of four sick thugs. But should you want it. And come on, do not worry, he rinsed his eyes with his own hands. 'I know who is going through a very tough time, and I doubt not, is really difficult, but I know it is strong and accomplished succeed. You are worth much, and I realized the night I saw you sing. It has a phenomenal voice that few people have the gift of having in this country, so you are lucky. I must confess that your voice was the one that brought me to you, it was as if I called. You should not lose this precious gift and despise. But you decide whether to make their own way or stay by my side. But I will not force you. Not my slave and I must thank all. The best way to thank me for having it appraised and see what a wonderful person you are, with all due respect.

The boy looked into his eyes, shaking helplessly.

-I do not want to go back there, do not want to get caught! I fend for myself, know how something! But I can not do anything, if I go find me ... Lord ... says I have a nice voice ... but what good is, if nobody listens, nobody appreciates if ...? All I have is this voice and this dress ... I am nothing more than this ... I wish I could change that ... To take care of myself ... But I do not want to burden you, my lord ... all I want is to learn how to defend ... If I go with you, my lord ... I swear that I will not become a burden to you ... It is even possible, that is unreasonable, that works for something ... by trivial it ... -While praying that plea had fallen on his knees to the ground, still shaking like a leaf in autumn. -But ... but ... Do not leave me alone, I beg ... or find me ... -Touched the ground with his head as he clutched the leg of the hakama, humiliated.

The young samurai sighed resigned to not be denied power. - Okay, I'll take that as my apprentice, do not worry ... He offered him a tissue to gently washing off his tears. -Let's stop mourn. Do not get caught, do not worry. - He said by way of consolation, gently. -Will not allow it, after the effort it cost me save you. You can join me. When you have eaten and have fully recovered, I will instruct you. In the meantime, try to improve. - It looked very nice, with condescension. And I do appreciate your melodious voice. It is particularly beautiful and unlike any I had heard before. If it were not so dangerous for our flight situation, I would ask you to sing a little for me ... But I can not afford the risk that we are.

If you're already a little more willing, we will go to have a good breakfast and depart. Get another horse. I do not trust that we keep looking for that noble steed, so I release you to follow us they cost more. Once in the capital will be much harder to give us, but it will be even more if we hide in inaccessible places, so I will lead you to the den where I was instructed at your age. There'll be safe from prying eyes. At least for some time, until the danger has passed. Let's gather our things and go to breakfast, then, there is no time to lose. Maybe by this time they are half way from here. We must hurry. - Placed his hakama correctly , tidied a bit and picked up his sword and his small bag, which had the most indispensable. Picked the futons to stay comfortable Mrs. landlady and told Len to leave the room for a drink before leaving.

He nodded, feeling of gratitude drown, raised his face, letting go, and stood up as he could. He still trembling, but did as he was told and followed him. He felt embarrassed that this man, this samurai, someone distinguished, would be challenged both by him or his voice ... but their gratitude was such that he did not open his mouth, promising himself that as soon stay away from there for him sing everything asked.

But before leaving the room, he said, without trying to offend, but one thought kept him restless:

-Are you different from other samurai ... one ever came there ... but in no case were like you...

The samurai stood there, standing at the door to hear the confession, with eyes more open than usual. He turned slowly, he smiled again and leaned back, putting his height again, showing that saw and treated as an equal. -I am a samurai as they are no longer ... Now the samurai are our trade as a profitable way to make money and survive in an age so harsh as Heian ... In which nothing is what it seems, and even can be easily dismissed Shogun ... and old values that govern our actions have been forgotten. But I always take these with me. - I finished explaining, clapping a hand to his chest as a sign of respect and sincerity in his words. - Does that satisfy your curiosity? - He smiled again, to show that he had not offended and would answer all the questions that were possible. - Or do you prefer to eat something? You should feel very weak after ... 'He turned for a moment look at the wound bandaged and then departed, not to seem rude and make you feel worse and corrected the boy. - ... After such a long journey, is not it? Politely He held a hand to help him out of the room, breaking the protocol of physical distance, to take the boy confidence.

The younger smiled a little embarrassed and approached him slowly, taking his gently by the hand and left, heading into the unknown.

**Continued...**

**-End of Chapter 1 -**

**FREE TALK**

Hello to all!Here I am whit an GakuLen story! Is an Unpopular couple but I adore them with all of my heart! 3 There are the translated version (The original fanfic are in Spanish, you can find in my account) of the first chapter of the fanfiction that we based our new cosplays, Yellow Butterfly! (The photo image of the book cover) Sorry If it have some mistakes, but I'm Spanish and I need some help sometimes for translating or writting in English _U Sorry, If you find any mistake, please tell me and I'll rewrite it! Thanks you to all for your attention and I hope you like it! =D When I could have more time, I'll upload the second chapter, so see you at the next chapter! ^^ 3


End file.
